King Vargas
leftKing Vargas is de koning van een eiland genaamd Miscellania. Hij staat bekend als de prins die in een Yeti veranderde, wat hem onstabiel maakte om zijn koninkrijk te heersen. Je kunt zijn koninkrijk overnemen in plaats voor hem na het voltooien van de Throne of Miscellania Quest. Een aantal jaren geleden, toen Vargas nog een prins was, ging hij samen met een groep van Fremmeniks, die bestond uit: Prince Vargas, Young Mawnis, Nial Swiftfling en Asleif op stap. Ze kwamen vervolgens in een grot, waar ze een Gnoeal aantroffen. De grot lag in het noordoosten van Rellekka en zit vol met Gnoeals en Yeti's. De groep kwam een Gnoeal tegen die de groep aan viel. Volgens het verhaal van Vargas, vermoorde hij de Gnoeals met een Dragon longsword, waarmee hij een 71 en een 53 sloeg. Later blijkt zijn verhaal niet te kloppen. Volgens Aslief zal hij dit verhaal hebben verteld omdat hij een trotse man is. Op een onbekende manier is hij een Yeti verander. Dit is waarschijnlijk gekomen doordat hij in aanraking kwam met de Gnoel. Jaren gingen voorbij en uiteindelijk werd hij koning van Miscellania. Ook al was hij een Yeti, hij was de rechtmatige eigenaar van het eiland. Doordat hij een Yeti was, werd hij te onstabiel om het koninkrijk te heersen. Er is zelfs een oorlog onstaan tussen de twee eilanden. Doordat de inwoners geen oplossing hebben, vragen ze jouw om raad, en om diplomatisch vrede te maken tussen de twee landen. Uiteindelijk zal de koningin van Etceteria een vedrag maken die alleen Vargas nog moest onderteken. Hij zal het proberen, maar het gaat niet. Hij een grotere hiervoor nodig. Je zult voor hem een grote pen maken waardoor hij het verdrag kan ondertekenen. thumb|King Vargas die transformeert in een mens|left Een tijdje later had hij alweer ruzie gemaakt met de koningin van Etcetria en een oorlog aan ze verklaard. Uiteindelijk zal jij alles weer goed maken tussen de twee landen. Een aantal maanden later wilt Mani een groot feest voor Brundt the Chieftain organiseren. Hij wilt hierbij alle grote leiders bij elkaar hebben op het feest, inclusief Vargas. Als je hem gaat opzoeken zal hij je een verhaal vertellen over zijn verleden en dat hij het niet meer kan herinneren hoe hij een Yeti is geworden. Aan het einde van de quest, heb je een manier gevonden om hem van zijn Yeti gedaante te verlossen. Met hulp van een oude vriendin van hem, zal je een potion ontwikkeling waarmee je hem terug veranderd in een mens. Uiteindelijk zal hij naar het grote feest komen. Trivia thumb|left|De prins tegen de Gnoeal *Op 01 April 2009 kreeg hij een grafische update, waardoor het bekend werd dat hij een Yeti was. Eerder, leek hij op een grote witte beer op twee poten. *Tijdens een filmpje, zal hij met een Dragon longsword, een 53 en een 71 slaan. Dit is onmogelijk voor een speler om te hitte, maar waarschijnlijk heeft hij dit verzonnen omdat, ieder lid van de groep een ander verhaal had over wat er was gebeurt in de grot. *Tijdens een filmpje zal hij ook zijn Dragon longsword dragen als een 2h wapen. Categorie:Non-player characters Categorie:Quest NPC Categorie:Menselijk en:King Vargas